Illusion of love
by OneWingedButterfly
Summary: An Akatsuki spy takes the identity of Toshiro Kyosuke and infiltrates Konoha to keep track of the nine tails host.Toshiro's kekkai genkai is extremely powerful and deadly, but bonds form from the most unexpected places.ocxKakashixItachixHidan.Love square.


_**Hi! This is Kinky/Gin and I hope you enjoy my Naruto story, Illusion of Love. This story starts right about the beginning of Shippuden, so the characters have the same abilities and knowledge as around that time. Anyway, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1-**

I was sent on this God Forsaken mission that would most likely kill me and the Akatsuki didn't even seem to care. I suppose that shouldn't have been too surprising. Pein was a cold leader. The rest only cared about themselves, though they weren't all _that_ bad.

I was deep in thought as I passed the Konoha guards. They, of course, immediately demanded to see my passport. _Like I have one. _I was classified as an S-Rank criminal. If I told them my true identity, I'd be hunted down on the spot. However, I did have a way of dealing with them, and no, it wasn't seducing them. I definitely had the body for it, I'd admit that. But I wasn't in the Akatsuki for no reason. My eyes flashed bright purple and the guards bemused expressions changed to ones of happy greeting. "Welcome back Kakashi Sensei!" What can I tell you? He was a famous Konoha Shinobi, and the first one that came to mind to pose as.

Let me explain. I possessed something like a Kekkei Genkei, but not quite considering I was the first person in my family to inherit the special trait in over 100 years. I could hypnotize anyone completely and totally. I could make myself look like someone else to others. I could make people believe their memories were different. I could make people believe their best friend was their sworn enemy and their enemy was their brother. Some might call them illusions, but they were much more then that. I not only could make one think fake weapons and ninja were surrounding him. I could make him believe his best friends betrayed him, and make him feel their kunai stab him. But, as with all great powers, it came with a price. From the moment I first used my ability a grim reaper that only I could see shadowed me. And every time I used my powers, he took more of my life away. Even if that wasn't enough I suffered horrible pain in my body every time I used them. This whole mission was suicide because I'd be having to fool the entire village the whole time.

Akatsuki wanted to use me for my abilities, but I let them for one reason: my brother. Me and Deidara were close ever since we were young, though we'd drifted slowly apart ever since my abilities were uncovered. Deidara and I were direct descendants of the First Tsuchikage. He was one of the most feared Ninja because he possessed the ability that I now had. It was known as the Ultimate Genjutsu, Zetsumei Gensou. (Death Illusions.) It was why the first was known as one of the most feared ninjas at the time.

I walked through the village at an extra cautious pace. I wasn't aware if Kakashi was currently in the village or not, and I didn't want to find out the hard way. I could turn the whole village against the real Kakashi if need be, but I didn't want to waste the energy and life force the reaper would take from me if I could help it.

With no sign of the Copy Ninja I made my way into the Hokage's archives. I needed a much more permanent identity. I was sure that Kakashi was a high enough rank to go into the archives as he pleased, so I didn't worry much about getting caught.

I flipped through the rough tomes. Some of them were older than others. I scanned the pages quickly. Even though I doubted Kakashi would get more than a reprimand for being in the archives, I wasn't careless.

As I scanned the the third book my eyes fell on a ninja whom was killed in the Chuunin exams 40 years ago. His name had been Toshiro Kyosuke. Sure he was just another one of the many ninja I'd seen scanning the files, but this guy caught my eyes for one reason. He possessed an uncanny resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha.

My mission was to keep an eye on the nine tail Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. The best way to do that was to hypnotize the Hokage into putting me onto the same team as him. I felt it would be best to be this Toshiro Kyosuke. It might make Naruto trust or like me more if I looked a bit like his long lost friend.

As I closed the book a female squeaked behind me, making me jump. I turned around and found myself face to face with one of the Jonin. I vaguely thought she fit the description of the Hokage's personal aide, Shizune.

"Kakashi San! What are you doing in the archives? You know they're forbidden to anyone without direct permission from the Hokage." The woman was squealing and freaking out. It was just somewhat annoying. I sighed.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry." My eyes glowed a bright purple hue. I decided there was really no time to deal with her. I had to put my whole illusion over the village before I was found out. "You have something important to do. You just remembered it." Shizune gasped and ran off quickly.

I closed my eyes, readying myself for the jutsu. It'd take an extreme amount of chakra, concentration, pain, and life energy to spread the illusion throughout the entirety of the whole village.

I twisted my fingers in intricate and complex hand signs. "Zetsumei Gensou." I whispered, and visualized my jutsu spreading through the whole of Konoha. I was no longer a spy that worked for Akatsuki. I was a Jonin of the Leaf Village, Toshiro Kyosuke.

With the jutsu completed I moved out, walking to the Hokage's office. I stopped in the hall way, a pain never felt before ripping my body apart. I screamed and dropped to the floor as the horrid sensation swept across my body.

Slowly I recovered, standing up and sauntering over to my destination. I'd never pushed my power to that extent before and the pain was unimaginable. I tried to regain my composure as I pushed open the door to the Hokage's office.

Her and Shizune were the only ones present. As much pain as I was in already I needed to use my illusions once more. Tsunade began to greet me as I walked in the office, but I wasted no time. "You need a third person for Naruto's team when he gets back from training. Toshiro Kyosuke should be assigned as a temporary squad member."

Her eyes seemed dazed and unfocused as she mumbled yes. Shizune was in a similar state. "Now you'll forget I was in your office today." I smiled and took my exit. As I made it into the hallway the pain racked over my body once again. I cringed onto the ground. Not yet. I couldn't let the pain incapacitate me until I got into an empty apartment.

I stumbled through the building and out into the open air. If the rumors were true, Naruto should be home tomorrow morning. I'd do my mission then, but for now I needed rest. My body was taxed beyond belief.

I let myself into one of the small apartments I knew wasn't in use. It would simply become part of my identity as Toshiro. Where I lived and resided. I collapsed on the small, dirty bed, closing my eyes in pure ecstasy.

As soon as I was drifting off, the small walky talky I carried with me beeped noisily, jolting me awake. It was Itachi Uchiha. I had a kind of understanding with him. I was one of the few that knew the truth of his past and how deep his pain ran. We were close. Well about as close as one could get with the stoic Uchiha.

"How are you doing?" He was one of the few in Akatsuki that actually seemed to care about me in the slightest.

"I feel horrible." I was honest. I felt like shit. My body was numb with pain.

"I see.." I was pretty good at reading him and could tell he was worried. He'd never be so simple as to come out and say it, but I could tell. "Pein says you have to start tailing the nine tails tomorrow, when he returns from training."

"I know." I nodded. I'd been expecting it, but I still found myself wishing I could sleep for a few days at least.

"Take care.." He mumbled, and the line went dead. So much for not caring. I knew he was a softy. But it didn't change the fact that my mission started tomorrow. I was in too much pain.

I felt into a restless and distilled sleep, wanting tomorrow to never come.

**I know it's pretty uneventful so far, but don't worry it'll get better next chapter when the other characters are introduced. :D I'm not very happy with how this came out at all. D: Oh well.**


End file.
